El deseo
by Dafnezr12
Summary: Zoro a estado muy celoso,y a tenido muchas peleas con Robin,asta que un día accidentalmente desean tener la edad del otro y para revertirlo tienen que hacer lo anterior a lo que hicieron la noche anterior o mas de lo que an echo,espero que les guste este es mi primer fic


Fanfiction Zoro y Robin "El deseo"

Un día normal en el barco y cuando digo normal quiere decir completamente extraño,estava luffy,ussop y chopper pescando,sanji cortejando a nami,francky y Brook con arreglos del barco,Robin leyendo y junto a ella Zoro como siempre durmiendo.

Hace dos semanas los dos no se miraban, no se dedicaban una palabra o un beso, era extraño los dos estaban distantes.

Robin-chwan-dijo el rubio-te traje un té helado para este calor.

Gracias sanji-kun-dijo tomando el vaso y bebiendo un sorbo del té

Que te parece Robin-chaw!-dijo sanji

Mmmm. Muy refrescante-dijo la morena-te mereces un premio, agarro la cabeza de sanji y le dio un corto beso.

Sanji ya no podía más estaba que estallaba de sangre chopper calmándolo y su cara llena de sangre era realmente asqueroso, Zoro se paró y fue a buscar un poco de saque, pero antes de que bajara las escaleras:

Hollé cabeza de alga-dijo sanji apenas de pie ya que le tiritaban las piernas de tanta pérdida de sangre.

Que quieres cejas bonitas-respondió el peliverde

No queda más saque!-dijo el rubio-te lo has bebido todo anoche.

Zoro se dio la vuelta con cara de enojado,(más que la cara de siempre) y se fue al puesto de vigilancia para entrenar, cuando sanji se fue de nuevo a ver a nami, Robin fue a hablarle.

Hola Zoro-dijo Robin con tono muy bajo-puedo pasar?

Ya estas adentro-dijo Zoro.

No me di cuenta-dijo la morena-Estas muy molesto que te sucede?

No es nada-dijo el peliverde

Si te pasa algo -dijo Robin acercándose a él.

Robin ahora no-dijo separándola de el

Que te sucede, porque no me dices?-dijo Robin preocupada

Lo siento, Pero hoy no estoy de humor y no te diré nada-dijo el peliverde

Bueno, no me digas nada-dijo saliendo del cuarto muy enojada

No puede ser acaso ice algo que lo enojara-decía Robin en sus pensamientos-no, pero porque está enojado bueno no me reventare la cabeza por ese hombre.

Oe! Robiiiinnn!..-dijo luffy

Qué..aa..si hola capitán-dijo la morena

Sabes que le pasa a Zoro ase días que esta así casi 2 semanas-dijo luffy

Mmmm...pues...etto..-como se lo explico-creo que es por la calor exesiva-mintio la morena-

mmm..si en verdad yo igual estaría así..-dijo luffy

Si, pues ahora le diré a nami donde hay una isla para ir a comprar cosas y que se nos pase un poco la calor capitán-dijo la morena.-

Tranquila Robin yo le diré, shishishishi, Oee! Nami vamos a la isla más cercana ahora!-dijo.-

Ok luffy necesito comprar ropa-dijo nami-.

al momento de llegar a la isla, no era una isla normal, tenía arboles de cerezo en todas partes, muchas parejas por todos lados y tiendas de muy alto costo, sanji se fue con nami para cargarle las bolsas, luffy fue con usopp y chopper a buscar unas cosas para pescar y mejorar las armas,brook y Francky fueron a pasear y zoro se quedó en el barco antes de bajar robin,fue a ver que hacía zoro, y lo vio muy triste más triste que nunca, Robin se sentó enfrente de el para preguntarle de forma indiscreta.

Zoro-dijo calmada la morena-

Que-dijo el con un tono muy bajo-.

Que te pasa-dijo ella lo más calmada posible-

Te he dicho que nada!-grito el-

Zoro, nose que abra pasado pero quiero ayudarte-dijo ella-

Que! Ya sé cómo puedes ayudarme DANDOLE BESOS AL COCINERO ROBIN!-le grito el

Que cosas dices yo.. -dijo ella muy calmada-

Si, ya fueron más de 3 los que aguante-dijo el muy serio y dando vuelta su cabeza para evitar mirar a Robin.-

Estas celoso cierto-dijo ella-

Tu no me entiendes-dijo el-

Claro que te entiendo -dijo Robin-Zoro en verdad lo siento es que era una..

Lo siento yo por gritarte, pero no soy bueno en estos temas-dijo el-

Zoro, no quiero verte así-dijo acercándose a sus labios-tu sabes que me gustas de otra manera-dijo ella.-

Bueno me controlare pero con una condición,-dijo acercándose a sus labios y tomándola de la cintura-

Y cual sería esa condición-dijo ella rodeando sus brazos en sus hombros-

Que siempre seremos tu y yo-dijo el-

Te lo prometo-dijo ella, acercándose a sus labios-

Robin, Zoro!-se escuchó llamarlos luffy-donde están vamos no hay tiempo que perder, Chicos!-dijo el-

Tenemos que bajar-dijo Robin mordiéndose el labio-.

Baja tu primero para no levantar sospechas-dijo el separándose de ella-

Ya voy capitán-grito Robin dándose vuela pero antes guiñándole el ojo a zoro-

Bajaron y se separaron nuevamente, Robin fue con nami y sanji y Zoro al no encontrar un lugar para beber decidió acompañar a chopper,usopp y luffy,el atardecer cayo y los mugi se juntaron en la playa para a ser una comida entre y usopp diciendo chistes, chopper muerto de la risa,francky bebiendo cola y asiendo su bailecito especial,brook tocando, nami riendo y comiendo su ensalada,sanji como siempre alagando a Robin y nami y zoro bebiendo Robin levantaba la mirada a Zoro el estaba enrojecido y no por el saque sino por lo que paso en la tarde, ella igual estaba un poco avergonzada quien no estaría así por casi un beso.

Hollé cabeza de lechuga-dijo sanji.-

Que quieres cejas bonitas?-dijo

Por qué tan rojo he!.- Dijo el cocinero

Por nada-dijo el peliverde

Y quita tu mirada de las ladies-dijo el rubio

Cállate-Zoro se levantó y se fue al barco

Robin vio cómo se fue, agradeció a sanji por la comida pero esta vez con un beso en la mejilla ya que era una apuesta que hizo con nami, fue al barco, esperaba ese beso con ansias, sentir sus labios chocar con los de ella la volvían loca.

Valla, así que te despediste de ese mal nacido verdad?-dijo Zoro con una sonrisa en la cara

Zoro, que haces en la biblioteca-dijo la morena

Solo, vine a buscar lo que es mío-Dijo el peliverde agarrando a Robin de la cintura

Y que vienes a buscar?-dijo ella muy coqueta poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de zoro

A mi Robin-le susurro en el oído y la beso.

Como nunca antes en la vida, un beso apasionado como se lo habría imaginado Robin en ese lugar esa noche todo era tan romántico, sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago que era, nunca sintió eso con nadie. Pero de un beso paso a caricias, Cosquillas y Robin paro:

Espera, Zoro no crees que es muy adelantado-dijo ella apenas respirando por el largo beso

Tranquila, Está noche eres mía y yo te mando-dijo el volviéndola a besar y pegándola a la pared y besándole el cuello.

No, Zoro ya basta-dijo ella

Qué ocurre?-dijo-estas nerviosa.

No, pero lo siento-como no estaría nerviosa si zoro tenía el torso desnudo y estaban los dos solos en el barco- pensó ella.-

Porque?-se preguntó el

Mira, me gustas y todo pero no puedo, yo soy muy mayor para ti tengo 30 tú 21-dijo ella

Y que tiene-dijo el peliverde

Es como si fuera novia de chopper o de luffy sería demasiado extraño y que hiciéramos cosas más allá de lo común no creo-dijo ella separándose de él y agarrando un libro al azar para ir a dormir

Ok, ve con tu cocinero sanji a ver si él te ase sentir mejor, eres una inútil pensando en las edades-dijo el enojado.

Tú serás un inútil al no tener cerebro de lo que pensarían de nosotros si se enteran sobretodo usopp y chopper quedarían traumados si nos llegaran a ver sobre todo chopper es un niño-dijo ella enojada

Solo déjame en paz y ve con tu sanji-dijo cerrando la puerta bruscamente y fue a entrenar..

Es, un inútil lo odio.-dijo ella corriendo a su habitación mientras pensaba:

Pero si quería sentirlo, el me ama lo sé pero no puedo él es menor que yo por casi 9 años, nunca debí besarlo nunca debí decirle que lo amaba nunca. Soy una inútil, deciária poder volver atrás o que en un caso de estos tener su edad por un día.

Al día siguiente. Nadie estaba despierto a excepción de Zoro claro avía estado entrenando y con lo que pasó la noche anterior, Robin abrió los ojos alado de ella estaba nami durmiendo en la cama de alado, se sentía extraña, algo faltaba, se sentía incomoda, cuando se paró su pijama le quedaba un poco grande, eso era muy extraño ya que la noche anterior le quedaba perfectamente, se miró al espejo y no era la misma de siempre se veía más joven, de pronto despertó nami y se sorprendió era mucha la diferencia bajo un poco de estatura y sus caderas estaban menos anchas, Robin se bañó rápidamente se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para que sanji no la viera por qué se volvería loco, Corrió hacia donde estaba Zoro, cuando Choco con él y..

Estas bien, Robin-dijo Zoro

Si, Aún que la caída fue muy fuerte-dijo ella

Robin, estas extraña, té ves diferente-dijo Zoro olvidando que estaban muy enojados-

Sí, eso quería decirte bueno anoche dije que quería tener tu edad y cuando desperté no era la misma me veo muy diferente y por qué te ves más alto que yo-dijo la morena

Por qué anoche dije que quería tener 30 años-dijo el peliverde

Que! Pero que paso por que tengo tu edad y tú tienes la mía-dijo ella alterada

En verdad no losé, tú te llevaste un libro anoche cierto?-dijo Zoro

Sí, no lo leí porque estaba muy cansada, y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza-dijo ella

Ve a buscarlo, y léelo si aparece lo que nos pasó-dijo Zoro

Ok-dijo Robin

Cuando Robin leyó el libro encontró lo que les paso:

En la época antigua, las personas que pelean pero se aman y desean tener algo de uno de los dos esto se confundirá y se cambiara lo que desearon, quiere decir si uno desea tener la edad del otro y el otro desea tener la edad de la persona, cambiara, esto ocurre cada 1.000 años en parejas, esto se desacera cuando aprendan lo necesario y hagan lo opuesto a lo que asieron la noche anterior. Cuando Robin le explico esto a zoro, tuvieron que comportarse de otra manera olvidando el enojo para que los nakamas no lo notaran que tenían edades diferentes y tenían 2 días para poder cambiar y tener sus edades normales, nadie lo noto, hasta que cayó la noche.

Ok ya estoy aquí como me lo pediste-Dijo zoro

Muy bien, en la biblioteca fue después que paso?-dijo Robin

Bueno pues..-Dijo Zoro agarrándole la cintura y poniendo los brazos de Robin alrededor de su cuello

Eres muy rápido-Dijo ella besándolo, Mientras zoro metía su mando adentro de la camisa de Robin para sacarla.

Di que no si quieres que me detenga-dijo el

Solo sigue, Zoro-dijo ella con la respiración agitada

Zoro le saco la camisa y la pego a la pared, besando su cuello mientras Robin acariciaba la espalda de Zoro, Era mágico ellos se dejaban llevar por la luz de las estrellas, Zoro acariciaba todo el torso de Robin, hasta que le quito el pantalón, Robin dejo de besarlo lentamente:

¿Zoro?-Dijo ella

Que te incomoda algo?-dijo el

No, nada, pero que pasa si nunca cambiamos de edad, ser esto sería algo en vano-dijo ella nerviosa y apenas respirando

Piensa que esto es un juego, y déjate llevar, no te preocupes por lo que pasara después-Dijo el

Seguro-dijo ella

Claro-dijo el besando su cuello

Zoro, espera-dijo ella subiendo sus piernas a la cintura de zoro

Que sucede-dijo el

Si llegan a escucharnos-Dijo ella

Solo les decimos que es un juego-dijo el en broma

Jaja, no en verdad que les decimos-dijo ella

Sh…-dijo el callándola con un beso-Esta noche somos tu y yo

Linda forma de hacerme callar Zoro-dijo ella besándolo y quitándole la camisa

Eres linda a la luz de la luna-dijo el quitándole el sostenedor

Tu eres perfecto, de todas formas eres mío-dijo ella

Zoro acaricio sus pechos con las manos mientras le besaba el cuello, Robin lanzo un gemido y de repente zoro las apretó con tanta fuerza que Robin grito muy fuerte, luego escucharon una voz era la de usopp y la de chopper:

Lo vez de esto tenía miedo usopp cuando escucha algo despierta a chopper para que lo acompañe a ver lo que es-Dijo ella

Sh…ven sígueme-dijo Zoro agarrando a robin de la mano

Zoro, me lastimas-dijo robin

Silencio entra aquí-dijo Zoro escondiéndose atrás de un mueble gigantesco los dos estaban muy apretados y zoro seguía apretándole los pechos a robin pero despacio para que esta no lanzara un gemido y besándole el cuello, pero de pronto:

Quien esta hay que hable ahora!-dijo ella

Zoro le paso su camisa a Robin para que se tapara y el en silencio mientras que Robin se fue a dormir antes de salir Robin se despidió de el con un beso y le dijo que nunca olvidaría esa noche.

Todos se fueron a dormir mientras que en el cuarto nami interrogaba a Robin:

Que asías a horas de la noche en la biblioteca con esa camisa de hombre-dijo nami

Bueno, fui a leer un rato y le pedí prestada esta camisa a Zoro ya que estaba entrenando y yo tenía mucho frio-mintió Robin.

Y por qué estabas atrás de un librero-Dijo nami

Bueno, púes se me callo un libro y no lo alcanzaba y si usaba mis manos aria mucho ruido-mintió nuevamente Robin

Y por qué gritaste dos veces-Dijo la Navegante

Por qué, se me apretó mi mano con el mueble y mis pech…bueno tú ya sabes-Mintió Robin

Debió doler deja llamar a chopper que te las revise-dijo nami muy preocupada-Chopper puedes venir

Si, nami-dijo el renito

Puedes revisar la mano de Robin y sus…pues tú ya sabes eres doctor-dijo nami

No, en verdad estoy bien-dijo Robin muy nerviosa

Porque tu cuello esta rojo Robin?-dijo chopper

Pues, mira veras yo soy alérgica a los mosquitos-mintió la morena-y pues me pico uno en el cuello y se me puso rojo.

Tranquila deja ver tu mano si no te torciste algo-dijo el renito

Bueno, pero me duele demasiado así que ten cuidado-dijo ella mientras pensaba: Ese zoro hizo que me torciera la mano tan fuerte que me agarro para ir atrás de ese mueble y me apretó demasiado fuerte y mi cuello está demasiado rojo me las pagara-

Tienes, una torcedura no es nada malo se te pasara en un día-dijo el renito-ahora déjame ver eso

Ok-dijo Robin quitándose la camisa y el sostenedor-

Tienes muy rojo Robin, pero no es nada grabe-dijo el renito-ten ponte esta pomada por el cuello y eso para que no se te note lo rojo.

Muchas gracias chopper-dijo Robin sonriendo

Chopper quieres dormir aquí esta noche-dijo Nami

Claro-dijo Chopper.

Nami junto las camas para que chopper durmiera en medio de ellas dos, La noche paso y nadie noto que Robin tenía 21 o que zoro 30, pero por la interrupción seguían con la misma edad Robin 21 pero como Zoro hizo más de lo que pasó la noche anterior tenia devuelta su edad 21 años. Eran las 4:00 am y Robin despertó solo durmió 2 horas y se le notaba el cansancio en la cara, se fue rápidamente a bañar dejando a chopper que durmiera en su cama, lo tapo con las sabanas ya que el renito estaba muy cansado nunca durmió tan tarde el acostumbraba dormir a las 9:00 pero lo despertaron a las 2 am, todo era la culpa de Robin y de Zoro pero fue una de sus mejores noches, sintió a Zoro que era lo que más quería, la morena se fue a bañar, cada gota que recorría su cuerpo la sentía como una caricia de Zoro ,su cuello no estaba rojo ni sus pechos del fuerte apretón que les hizo Zoro,queria verlo, quería besarlo y decirle "Buenos días Amor". Robín fue a verlo a la habitación donde todos duermen, estaba luffy con un pie colgando todo destapado y botando saliva, sanji con sangre en la cara, qué estaría soñando ese pervertido, usopp estaba casi en el suelo, Francky y Brook estaban ya en el suelo y Zoro no estaba. Robín fue a la biblioteca y tampoco estaba, de pronto:

Buenos días -dijo

Robin, se dio a vuelta y vio a Zoro, se puso extremadamente roja:

B...buenos días-dijo ella nerviosa

Te debo una, de nuevo tengo 21, gracias-dijo agarrándola de la cintura

Pues, yo...Sigo igual todavía tengo 21-dijo ella abrazándolo

No te pongas mal, no me digas que lo que hicimos anoche no fue nada-dijo el acariciándole el cabello a Robin

Lo sé pero quiero volver a tener 30, pero no está mal tener la misma edad, pero sería muy incómodo esconder mi verdadera edad de mis nakamas-dijo ella mirando a zoro a los ojos

Hoy, me toca de guardia-dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara

Nos vemos en la noche-dijo ella separándose de él, guiñándole el ojo y fue a desayunar

Luffy les dijo a todos que la siguiente isla que visitarían sería una muy helada y por las noches cuando estén cerca de la isla tendrán que abrigarse porque ara demasiado frio…

Robin-Grito Nami

Si-dijo Robin

Cuando desperté no estabas en tu cama, estaba chopper ¿en dónde estabas?-dijo nami

Pues tuve que madrugar, necesitaba aire fresco era demasiada la calor chopper tiene un pelaje muy tibio-dijo Robin

Sí, es verdad y muy áspero, bueno quieres ir a que nos bañemos, tengo que ayudar a chopper con su pelaje-dijo nami

No, gracias me bañare después de que se bañen todos-dijo Robin

Era ya de noche y estaba demasiadamente helado todos estaban durmiendo y era la última oportunidad para que Robin tuviera su edad devuelta, Ella deseaba tener 30 de nuevo, pero no quería hacerlo era muy agotador pero si era con zoro sería muy doloroso por lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero aun así quería recuperar su edad cueste lo que cueste:

Aquí estamos de nuevo-Dijo Zoro-lo que paso anoche me dejo un poco cansado

Lo sé yo igual estoy cansada por lo de anoche-Dijo Robin sentándose alado de zoro

Es nuestra última oportunidad-Dijo Zoro

Ya es hora-Dijo Robin sentándose encima de la mesa

Zoro se acercó a ella lentamente...

Estas segura de que quieres tener 30 de nuevo?-Le pregunto Zoro

Sí, pero si no funciona no importa seguiré con mi vida-Dijo ella con lagrimar cayendo de su cara

Vamos no te pongas así pronto tendrás 30-dijo limpiándole las lagrimas

Bueno, Te amo Zoro-dijo ella acercando a zoro a ella

Yo también Te Amo Robin-Dijo el besándola

Robin le quito la camisa a Zoro, mientras que el la besaba por el cuello y le desabotonaba la falda, Robin se paró de la mesa y se quitó la falda lentamente hasta que cayera al suelo sin parar de besarlo, Zoro puso sus manos en sus glúteos y los apretó pegando a Robin a la pared, Robin rodio la cadera de zoro con sus piernas mientras Zoro le quitaba la camisa y el sostenedor dejándola solo con una prenda zoro la beso en el cuello nuevamente agarrando sus pechos y apretándolos fuertemente, robín gemía muy fuerte pero no se escuchaba fuera de la habitación, Robin tiro a Zoro al suelo poniéndose encima de el ..

Si no funciona, haríamos esto todos los días-dijo Robin respirando con dificultad

Note preocupes, va a funcionar-dijo el acercando a Robin

De pronto se me quito el frio-dijo Robin acariciando el cabello de Zoro

Jaja. No será mi presencia cual te quita el frio-Dijo Zoro

Mmmm. Déjame comprobar-dijo ella besándolo y poniendo las manos de zoro en sus pechos

Pues tú ya quitaste mi frio-dijo Zoro

Cállate, apriétame fuerte zoro-dijo ella

Zoro apretó los pechos de Robin lo más fuerte que pudo, y Robin lanzo un gemido muy fuerte, sé pararon y Robin guio a zoro a la pared, Zoro beso a Robin en el cuello y le dijo:

Ya paremos, ya es suficiente Robin estoy muy cansado y no puedo mas no dormí nada anoche-dijo zoro cansado y con la respiración agitada

Solo sigue Zoro esta noche es la última ya abra tiempo de dormir y podemos estar todo el día de mañana aquí.-dijo Robin besando a zoro

Solo un rato más robin-Dijo zoro acorralándola en la pared

Robin y Zoro se quitaron todas las prendas que les quedaban hasta quedar los dos sin nada, Zoro besaba y lamia todo el cuerpo de Robin sin compasión esta lanzaba gemidos fuertes mientras rasguñaba la espalda de zoro o le tiraba el cabello cual hacia que zoro le lamiera el cuello y bajara hasta sus pechos, los dos cayeron agotados al piso se vistieron nuevamente se dieron el último beso y cada uno se fue a dormir a su habitación. Al siguiente día Robin pidió a nami que sanji no le asiera el desayuno porque despertaría más tarde, Zoro se levantó pero no tomo desayuno solo se dedicó a tomar siestas, Cuando Robin se levantó todos los mugi estaban todos tranquilos Brook estaba tocando música, Francky estaba arreglando el sunny, Usopp estaba regando las plantas, Luffy estaba pescando con chopper y sanji y nami tomando un té caliente, Por suerte a robin le quedaba pomada y se pasó por todo el torso sobre todo los pechos ya que estaban rojos por todos lados y su cuello, Se cambió la ropa se puso una camisa blanca con unos pantalones verdes (como el color de zoro)y unas botas para pasar el frio y se dio cuenta de algo, Corrió hasta donde estaban todos los mugi vio a zoro estaba parado observando el cielo y corrió a abrazarlo..

Zoro!-Dijo Robin con tanta felicidad

Robin que sucede?-dijo Zoro confundido

Volví a la normalidad tengo 30 de nuevo-dijo ella-Gracias a ti-dándole un beso

Ro..Ro..robin-chaw!-Grito sanji casi llorando

Robin-dijo nami sorprendida

No mires chopper-dijo usopp tapándole los ojitos al reno

Suuuupeeeeeeer-dijo Francky

Pero que es lo que estoy viendo, a deberás no tengo ojos porque estoy muerto yohohohoho-dijo Brook

Que sucede?-se preguntaba luffy

Bueno luffy, lo que viste es que Robin le dio un beso a Zoro-le explico Usopp

¿Un beso? Robin-dijo luffy

Si capitán-dijo Robin

Dame un beso ahora!-dijo luffy

Pero, Capitán-dijo Robin

Ahora!-dijo luffy

Ok-Dijo robin acercándose a luffy y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Eso es un beso cierto?-le pregunto luffy

Si-dijo robin

Pero el de Zoro fue en otra parte-dijo luffy

Ok pero solo uno-dijo robin dándole un pequeño beso en la boca

Muy bien Robin, Aun que el de…-dijo luffy

Ya cállate-dijo nami golpeándole la cabeza a Luffy

Ya vasta robin me debes otros a mí-dijo Zoro

Ya verás lo que pasara luego-dijo Robin guiñándole el ojo

Ok-dijo el sonriendo

Te amo Zoro-dijo Robin abrazándolo

Yo igual te amo Robin-dijo el dándole un beso para burlarse de sanji que estaba llorando en el suelo.

Todos estaban felices excepto sanji que avía perdido a robin, y nami peleaba con usopp y luffy sobre todo con luffy por pedirle besos a robin para sentirse grande mientras que Robin le leía un cuento a Chopper que estaba en los brazos de zoro y todos celebraron el maravilloso día…y sanji estaba con depresión.

The end


End file.
